


Of Another Name

by ThatForestBurned



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatForestBurned/pseuds/ThatForestBurned
Summary: A young woman has been tormented by a reoccurring dream that has haunted her ever since she could remember. She believes it's all in her head, until a fateful evening forces her to realize that maybe her dream is more than just a work of fiction.
Relationships: Jamison Fawkes/oc, Junkenstein/ oc, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Original Character(s), junkrat/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Of Another Name

In the dead of night, you had found yourself coming to your senses. You felt disoriented, you weren’t sure how long you had been standing there. A sudden frigid breeze cut through you like a knife. You shivered; the air felt especially cold. You promptly crossed your arms, vigorously rubbing their sides in some fabled attempt to keep warm.

You realized you were outside, and It became painfully obvious that you were stranded in the middle of a heavily wooded forest. You couldn’t remember how you got there, and oddly enough that didn’t seem to matter to you. Absentmindedly you looked up a toward the night sky as if to get your bearings. The trees twisted and bent every which way toward the heavens, and you weren’t quite sure how, but you were certain you’d been there before.

You quickly decided you’d better start walking, even if it was just to figure out where you were exactly.

Snow crunched under your feet as you felt plush snowflakes land on you from above. The entire terrain was covered in a blanket of snow, old trees and flora jutted out from the Earth to create lone monoliths that littered the entire forest floor. Some of them almost appeared to be figures lurking just beyond. You played it off as tricks of the mind, but it didn’t stop your imagination from running wild.

The downfall of snow was especially heavy this evening, making it quite a feat to see anything at all. Come to think of it, there wasn’t even so much as a shred of light lingering through that wood. Not the glow of a lantern or the beam of a streetlamp. The only light that seemed to be at all, was a soft glow emanating from you. A small intricate vial lay upon your clothes with a glowing blue liquid swirling inside. You delicately grasped it with your fingers, overcome with the feeling that it was a treasured gift, and it gave you much solace knowing it was with you.

A twig snapped up ahead of you, breaking the deafening silence. You stopped dead in your tracks, as you felt all the color drain from your face. You weren’t alone.

A queasy feeling bloomed in the pit of your stomach. You had the awful sense that you were being watched, and your stomach was practically doing somersaults when you swore something moved up ahead of you. Reluctantly, you continued forward, forcing yourself to swallow whatever fear had crept up in your throat.

It was then that they began to appear, the poor souls that lingered there. They looked like mere shadows, wisps weaving in and out of the trees. Every fiber in your being is telling you to run, but something in your gut tells you not to fret.

Their whispers began, echoing throughout the forest, echoing through you. The way they spoke didn’t sound human. Their ghostly voices sounded warbled, almost broken, their voices trailing off into an unseen oblivion. It felt as though they were trying to tell you something, and your suspicions were proven correct when you finally heard your name being whispered among them. The call of your name sent a shiver down your spine. They spoke your name as if they knew you. You tried to deny the possibility of having anything to do with them, but then you had the sick realization that you may actually know them. 

A sense of clarity reminded you that they were the souls that had fallen there, souls lost to the wilds. There they drifted and haunted that place, used by the ancient spirits to keep the normal world at bay. If anyone strayed too close, they too would succumb to the frozen pines. You were a sill bit frightened by them, but deep down, you knew they wouldn’t hurt you.

Their voices were many and their whispers started to grow louder, it became almost unbearable. You even felt the need to cover your ears in some attempt to mute them out, but the effort was fruitless. Their voice just grew louder and louder. Lost at what to do you were left with only one option.

“ _STOP! PLEASE!”_ you cried out at them in the hopes that they would listen. And it seemed to work. As quickly as the whispers came, they vanished, leaving nothing but a bitter silence. You stood there in a sea of white, alone.

Nothing seemed to make sense. You told yourself you were just seeing things, hearing things, that this was all the trick of the mind. You coerced yourself to continue on a bit before you realized that everything was changing around you. Everything began to grow darker, colder, and the trees groaned around you. Never have you felt so isolated, it was as if the forest was closing in on you.

Suddenly, as if to appear from nothing, a man stood before you. He looked of some kind of importance, but his clothing was weathered and stained. His garb suggested that he was some kind of scientist. In fact, it looked as though he was wearing dated doctor’s scrubs. It even looked as though he carried some of his equipment with him. A metal case hung at his side with many wires and tubes protruding from it, connecting to other small gadgets that he wore on his person.

It proved difficult to tell his age. He looked young, but his hair was an ashy white, chaotic and unkempt, like he seemed to be. His eyes held dark circles, enclosed by the black goggles he wore. His long face also held noticeable stubble that told he worked long hours without much sleep. The poor thing even appeared to be missing limbs. His right arm was substituted with a prosthetic that seemed quite sophisticated. His right leg however, was nothing but an elaborate peg leg.

You jumped, startled by his abrupt arrival. You quickly regained your composure, even nodded toward him. His amber eyes only stared at you with such a longing, but he seemed vacant. You found his behavior off, his gaze only looking through you. It was a bit unnerving, but there was something about him that felt familiar. You were drawn to him. You couldn’t quite explain it, but everything in your heart was telling you you once knew him.

Without explanation, he bounded toward you with his irregular footsteps. Every instinct in you wants to run to him, but your legs seem to suddenly fail you. Your whole body becomes frozen, and try as you might, you’re force to watch this unravel in front of you. You hadn’t realized how tall he was until He closed the gap between you two. In comparison to your small frame he towered over you. He had to be well over 6 feet while you were just a little bit over 5.

He promptly pulls you into an embrace that makes you ache for his touch. He smells vaguely of sulfur and lavender, an odd combination of smells, but it strangely comforts you. All you want to do is hold him back, but you simply can’t. He begins sobbing, burying his head into the crook of your neck. You can feel his thin frame trembling. He embraces you tighter like this may be the last time you ever see each other. He tenderly cups the back of your head with his hand, whispering sweet nothings in your ear and repeating a simple phrase, “ _I’m so sorry_.”

You feel the hot stinging tears already begin to roll down your face. A deep sadness wells in the pit of your chest, this feeling seems all too familiar.

You’ve never met this man, and yet it feels like you’ve known him a lifetime. You wanted so badly to remember his name, to wrap your arms around him, and tell him everything was going to be ok. There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that you would have gone to the ends of the earth for him.

With a quick jerked motion, he forces you back, revealing the pain in his face. He begins to speak, the words spoken are broken and backwards, as dark purple sparks and flame ignite the chilling air. Reality feels as if it’s bending, and you feel your small frame lift up off the ground. It pulls you away from him, wrapping you up a magic and flame. Every fiber in your being tells you this is a mistake; this wasn’t how this was supposed to end. You cry out to him and in some fabled attempt, you reach out to him. You knew you are so close to touching him, to feel his warmth once more, but your hand is just out of his reach. In the moment you lock eyes with his one last time. The grief in his cuts you to your core. You couldn’t understand why he was doing this, or why these events were happening, but you knew in that instant you were never going to see him again. That thought completely ruined you.

He collapsed to the ground as soon as the incantation had been cast. He slumped over, while clutching his real hand. He cried out in pain as his metal prosthetics begin to deteriorate, and his real hand turned black. The damage had been done, and the magic that had been cast was pulling you farther away from him into oblivion. You struggled so hard to break free, you wanted to save him. You cried out to him in some last futile attempt. The word that escape your lips is the very name you couldn’t remember. The name echoed in your ears before the world went dark… _“JAMISON!”_

****

Olivia’s eyes shot open as she gasped. Her whole body was trembling as she laid there in the dark. She clutched her chest forcing the tears back. It always felt so real…

A ringing of her cell phone echoed in her ears as she realized she had dozed off on her couch. She quickly fumbled around, tracing her fingers along the couch cushions. Her hand finally found her phone, which had slipped down in between the cushions. She grabbed it to look at the caller ID. Her adjusting vison read: _Hana Song ;)_

For a moment, Olivia hesitated about answering her phone. Hana was a good friend, a little bit younger than her, and one of the few friends that stuck around. Every time Hana called instead of texted, it was always to do something. Normally, Olivia would be alright with that, but waking up in a cold sweat never helped anyone’s mood, and she wanted nothing more than to be alone for the evening. However, she knew if she didn't answer, Hana would only just keep calling her to make sure she wasn’t dead. 

Olivia sighed, and ultimately decided to answer, “Hey...” Olivia murmured, the grogginess still clear in her voice.

"Where are you?" Hana replied, cutting straight to the point. She wasn't the type to just dance around the subject, and most folks in the area were unsettled by that. Olivia knew it was just her upbringing, growing up in a fast-paced city can have that effect on you. It really didn't faze her all that much. 

"I just woke up, why what's up?" Olivia asked even though she knew what the answer was going to be. She at least knew Hana that much. 

"Did you forget?” Hana quickly huffed, almost agitated with her response.

Olivia was still feeling a bit groggy, but for the life of her she had no idea what Hana was talking about, “Forget what?”

Olivia could almost feel Hana roll her eyes as she answered, “Duh, Lucio’s show!”

Olivia inhaled sharply, she completely forgot about Lucio’s gig tonight. Lucio was a close friend to both of them, another friend that stayed around. He was really big into music and recently started to DJ for parties and clubs, quickly gaining popularity in the area. Of course, Olivia was always too busy to attend his gigs, and Hana would always cover for her. This time however, she made sure she was free and promised to make an appearance.

“Shit, I forgot.” Olivia finally admitted.

“Well, be ready in an hour, I’ll drive.” Hana happily spoke from her end.

Olivia didn’t share her enthusiasm, “Hana, I don’t think tonight is going to work.” She tried to break the news as gently as possible, but Hana wasn’t hearing it.

“Oh, come on! It’s going to be fun!” Hana replied, without skipping a beat.

Olivia remained silent, not at all thrilled about going anywhere. Her groggy state made her overwhelmed, and thinking about him. Her mind continued to wander, as Hana prattled on about tonight. Once Hana was excited about something it was hard to get her to change the subject. Olivia continued to remain silent until Hana said something that caught her attention, “The party is going to be at one of those abandon farms north of here!" 

"Wait, aren’t those places private property?" Olivia finally spoke again, the detest in her voice very obvious. There were a lot of vacant farms just north of where she lived. Many had land that would encompass the property for miles. They laid empty because, as she remembered it, these mega corps kept moving in, displacing a lot of local businesses in the area. So now many of them sat uninhabited, waiting to be bought. Though, plenty of rumors crept up over the years, mostly to do with ghost stories. It was almost always explained as kids pulling pranks, and it caused the local authority’s frequent grief.

" _Psshh_ _yeah_ , but that's what makes it so fun." Hana chirped, clearly gushing with excitement. She was really trying to sell tonight.

Hana wasn’t what you would call a local. Her family, decided to retire from city life and live out in the country for a much-needed reprieve. Of Course, being an adult herself she didn't need to join them, but she wanted to try living out in the country for a bit to see how she felt about it. Turns out (as Olivia guessed from the start) she found the rural life rather boring. In turn, she found ways to keep herself entertained, which in the end always led to her getting into trouble with the locals. Olivia always wondered why she didn’t just move some place better.

"This isn’t high school y’know," Olivia tried to reciprocate with more excuses; She’d hope Hana let it go. 

"Ohh don't be such a buzzkill, I promise it'll be fun!" Hana quickly retorted. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Hana…I-” Olivia’s voice waivered. This really wasn’t a good time; she was on the verge of tears.

There was a silence on Hana’s end before she spoke up again, “You had that dream again, didn’t you?” Olivia choked; she couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“Hana-” Olivia responded again; you could hear sobbing from her end of the line.

“Hey, it’s going to be ok.” Hana replied, not as belligerent as before.

Olivia squeezed her eyes closed. She pinched the bridge of her nose as the tears that had been caught in her eyes rolled down the sides of her face. She knew Hana’s words were true, but every time she had that damn dream, it always felt so real.

“I-I just wish I could help him, y’know?” Olivia finally spoke taking in a deep breath to alleviate her grief.

She never understood why this dream always cut her so. It was almost silly in a sense, fretting over a fictitious man that she had never met. Yet, every time he appeared; her heart ached for him.

“I know- “Hana replied, “It can just be us girls tonight if you want.”

The three of them had been close for years, so it wouldn’t come as a surprise to Lucio if they suddenly canceled. He even joked one time that it almost seemed ritual at this point. Olivia knew Lucio was only joking, but she never forgot it. As much as Olivia like that idea of not having to go deal with the real world the evening, her guilty conscience was getting the better of her. They made a promise to Lucio, and what kind of friends would they be if she bailed on him. It seemed irrational to cancel just because of a silly dream. No, she was obligated to go.

“No- wait,” Olivia sighed, “We should go, we promised.”

A moment of silence came from Hana’s end before she spoke, “Wait, are you sure?” Hana sounded surprised,” you know Lucio will understand.”

Olivia shook her head, “Yeah, I know, I’ll be fine.” she replied in a more chipper tone, masking her sour mood,” Promise.”

Hana’s end went quiet again. It seemed as if Hana didn’t completely buy it, but she eventually played along, “Alright, see you soon!”

“See ya!” Olivia replied before hearing Hana’s end disconnected. She quickly let out a dejected sigh. It looked like she was going out tonight after all.


End file.
